Party Favor/Galeria
O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Party Favor "you've certainly come to the right place" S5E1.png Double Diamond "what brings you to town?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Double Diamond "I don't think we've ever had trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond carefree S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Party Favor and Double Diamond knock on Starlight's door S5E01.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Party Favor emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Party Favor "are you really the Princess of Friendship?" S5E1.png Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle unsure S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Night Glider "cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience" S5E1.png Night Glider mentions the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Night Glider "they're in the vault" S5E1.png Night Glider "remind us of the heartache" S5E1.png O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Ponies listening to Starlight S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, & Night Glider smiles S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous expressions S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png Equalized ponies smiling S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider nervous while Party Favor determined S5E02.png Party Favor admits it S5E02.png Party "But I only wanted it back for a little while!" S5E02.png Starlight puts her hoof onto Party's chin S5E02.png Party "I just wanted to remember what it was like" S5E02.png Starlight "no thought to the pain" S5E02.png Party Favor enters the house S5E02.png Party "I love all of" S5E02.png Party Favor with his horn into the door S5E02.png Party "Didn't you see what just happened" S5E02.png Party "Your friend has accepted our way!" S5E02.png Party "You will all accept our way!" S5E02.png Party "It's only a matter of time!" S5E02.png Party Favor very worried S5E02.png Party Favor walks away S5E02.png Party Favor on the floor S5E02.png Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Party Favor hugging Starlight's leg S5E2.png Party Favor "I'm sorry, everypony!" S5E2.png Party Favor "seen the error of my ways" S5E2.png Party Favor "never want to look at my cutie mark again!" S5E2.png Party Favor "they wouldn't stop talking" S5E2.png Party Favor "that somehow makes their friendship stronger" S5E2.png Party Favor derp "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png Party Favor "I knew what they were up to" S5E2.png Party Favor "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png Starlight "well done, Party Favor!" S5E2.png Starlight "we welcome you back with open hooves" S5E2.png Starlight and Party Favor hear Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight excitedly pushes Party Favor aside S5E2.png Starlight dodges the water S5E2.png Starlight angry with Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png Party Favor notices something off S5E2.png Party Favor wipes Starlight's makeup away S5E2.png Starlight "no! get away!" S5E2.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E2.png Party Favor "how could you?" S5E2.png Double Diamond "you said cutie marks were evil!" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "why did you take ours and not give up your own?" S5E2.png Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "you lied to us!" S5E2.png Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle back to normal S5E2.png Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Secret passage leads ponies outside S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Pinkie and Party Favor can barely see Starlight S5E2.png Party Favor's true cutie mark close-up S5E2.png Party Favor blowing a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor making something out of a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon binoculars S5E2.png Party Favor "we'll never find her!" S5E2.png Pinkie borrows Party Favor's binoculars S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash slower than running ponies S5E2.png Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Ponies galloping forward S5E02.png Village ponies follow Starlight across the bridge S5E2.png Village ponies' path is destroyed S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is getting away S5E2.png Sugar Belle and Double Diamond look across the bridge S5E2.png Party Favor makes a balloon bridge S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png Village ponies bounce across the bridge S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Double Diamond skids to a halt S5E2.png Snowslide in front of the cave entrance S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Village ponies protected by magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Party Favor "it's you who have taught us something" S5E2.png Party Favor "we were searching for something missing" S5E2.png Glider, Sugar, and Diamond found what they were looking for S5E2.png Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png Village ponies group hug S5E2.png|Group hug! Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Double Diamond "get to know each other again" S5E2.png Sugar Belle excited to bake well again S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Peace returns to the village S5E02.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider sees someone S5E26.png Starlight walks up to the Our Town ponies S5E26.png Our Town ponies see Starlight looking regretful S5E26.png Our Town ponies smile at Starlight S5E26.png Starlight and the Our Town ponies hugging S5E26.png Diversos MLP Season Five Character poster.png en:Party Favor/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens